the_zombie_knightfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Dunehall
The Attack on Dunehall was an Abolish attack on the Sandlords. Before the Attack Abolish had been harassing the Sandlord families for a while before the attack, which caused the Sandlords to be on guard and they gave it as one of the reasons why they could not help the Rainlords. After the Rainlords' fights with the Vanguard, Asad invited them to Dunehall. The attack happened a few days after the Rainlords arrived. Before the attack, DIC used aberrations with the power of invisibility to move a number of servants into position inside the castle. First Contact An hour or so after this Hector Goffe left for the city of Moaban and happened upon a group servants and an aberration that were about to kill a family of humans. Hector ran to Dunehall fighting blind to hold off their attacks and by the time he got there the attack had started already. During this time Ibai, attempting to run away after being blamed for the death of a Sandlord named Fuad, ran into a group of DIC members including Caster Egmond and Reever. Ibai then took Reever away from the others and convinced him that it would be more fun to see what would happen if he deactivated his power and gave the defenders a fighting chance. After doing so, he went to grab and wake Melchor and Xuan, knowing that they were the Rainlords' most powerful combatants but that they were currently asleep and vulnerable. Also at the same time, Emiliana's power activated and affected her eyes, somehow making them able to see servants under a cloak of invisibility. When the attack started, she used this ability to defend her family against them. Ramira was injured and her scream seemed to rouse Zeff from his sleep to help fight off the invisible servants, but he actually fought without waking up. At this point, Ibai's plan worked and the servants attacking Dunehall lost their cloak of invisibility. At this point they became fairly easy to fend off as none of them had been particularly powerful. Caster's appearance When he realized that his initial attempts to defeat the defenders had failed, Caster decided to finish things personally.He entered Pan-Rozum and seemed to be unstoppable in the beginning, although Dimas, Zeff, and Asad did their best to slow him down. While this was happening, Hector and Emiliana tried to grab the Shards and keep them away from the DIC. However, they were both struck by a stray attack from Caster, which somehow triggered the Shards and allowed them to commune with Rasalased. After several days inside Rasalased's pocket dimension he noticed them, judged them worthy of his power and tempered their souls before releasing them with advice that they should "resist but not fight". Then Xuan and Melchor arrived, carried by Ibai. Xuan had the ability to ignore Caster's attacks and try to pick his soul out of its destructive shell, but unfortunately he ran out of time to do that and had to drop out of his own Pan-Rozum. While the major combatants were distracted, Ibai grabbed Hector and asked him to come with him as he tried to gather up the noncombatants and take them to safety. On the way, he explained about his actions to prevent Xuan and Melchor from being killed without a fight and Hector inferred that he had also sabotaged their invisibility. After they finished with that, Garovel sensed a powerful soul approaching, and Hector asked Ibai to teleport him back to Dunehall without Garovel. Gohvis and Ivan's arrival At this point, Gohvis showed up and defeated Caster along with the remaining servants with him in order to protect Emiliana. He was about to claim her when Ivan arrived, displeased with him for disrupting his operation. Gohvis claimed to be there on orders directly from Dozer, but admitted that he had lied when pressed by Ivan. Gohvis then said that he only wanted Emiliana and would leave the rest of the people for Ivan to kill if he could have her. Ivan refused to allow this without an explanation and tried to imprison Gohvis in a cage of his power, which Gohvis easily escaped. Ibai tried to leave with the remaining Elroy children but was pursued by Gohvis. Remembering Rasalased's words about resisting but not fighting, Hector told Ivan that he was an extremely powerful servant about 300 years of age, but that he would not fight Ivan unless he would leave so that Hector's dangerous ability would not kill his allies. Though he had not expected to be able to lie so well, Hector found that he felt a strange calm that allowed him to focus even when he knew he should be scared, and helped him resist the intimidating effects of Ivan's soul pressure. Ivan agreed to leave with Hector after killing Xuan and Ismael to see if it would provoke Hector. At this point, he discovered that Hector was only as old as he seemed and Hector admitted that what he had actually wanted was to offer his help in Golden Fort in exchange for being allowed access to Ivan's intelligence network. Ivan agreed with a demand that he report on his progress weekly and a threat that if he failed Ivan would kill all of Hector's friends by starvation, which he described as the worst way to die. After this exchange, Abbas Saqqaf arrived in his Combat Suit. Using a feature that Ivan had not known about, Abbas was able to stun the Salesman long enough to close, decapitate Ivan, and strip the flesh from his head. Hector then arrived, and after convincing Abbas that he meant no harm, he helped him to vent a cooling pack and freeze Ivan's brain. Post-Battle After the battle the Sandlords and Rainlords all met to discuss their future. Moaban was deemed unsafe and civilians were evacuated to Egas. Casualties There were many casualties on the Rainlords' sides. * Ismael lBlackburn and his reaper * Xaun Sebolt and his reaper * Elba Delaguna * Lorenzo Delaguna * Seventeen other Delagunas * Abel Sebolt * Amaya Sebolt * Thirty nine other Sebolts Among Abolish there were no other known casualties other than Ivan who was frozen and another high level servant who was killed. Category:Events